I Love you, honestly
by yukisama-nr.1
Summary: Ok...es geht um Gackt und Hyde die sich in einander verlieben...aber Hyde will nicht weiter gehen...
1. The Massage

Das ist mein erster FF...bitte seid nett zu mir, freue mich auf eure Kommis^^

Leider gehören mir die zwei nicht, wird wohl auch nie so sein und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld!

**Kapitel 1: The Massage  
**

Gackt saß auf dem Sofa und trank etwas Vodka, er schaute zu wie der Regen seinen Gartenteich füllte, doch plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Gackt war überrascht, denn eigentlich sollte er erst am nächsten Tag von Amerika zurückkommen, niemand sollte wissen dass er schon wieder in Japan ist. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und vor ihm stand Hyde, total durchnässt. „Hey, ich wollte dich anrufen und fragen wann du wieder zurück kommst, doch dein Manager ist ans Telefon gegangen und hat gesagt du bist schon wieder hier…" sagte Hyde wären die einzelnen Wassertropfen über sein Gesicht liefen. Gackt starte nur auf das wunderschöne Gesicht des Kleineren. „Ich hab' mein Handy wohl im Auto vergessen… sorry" bemerkte der Jüngere. „wieso entschuldigst du dich?" fragte Hyde den Riesen. Gackt antwortete nicht und bat Hyde in sein Haus.

Hyde trat ein und bemerkte wie Gackt ihn anstarrte. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Bekomm ich vielleicht noch etwas zum abtrocknen?" „Ja natürlich" Gackt huschte schnell ins Badezimmer und kam mit einem Badetuch zurück. „Man, du bist ja pitsch nass… los, streck mal die Arme in die Luft" Hyde tat was Gackt ihm befiel. Gackt kam näher und zog langsam und vorsichtig den Pulli und das T-Shirt das der Kleinere anhatte über seinen Kopf.

Hyde wusste nicht wieso, aber er spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Er wollte unbedingt, das Gackt ihn anfasst. Dieses verlangen überraschte Hyde sehr, die beiden waren doch nur gute Freunde, und Hyde war nun wirklich nicht Schwul, er wusste zwar das Gackt Bi war, aber Hyde wusste das Gackt ihn nie anfassen würde, da dieser ja wusste das Hyde Hetero war.

Gackt warf nun das Tuch über Hydes Kopf und rubbelte die Haare so lange bis diese nur noch Feucht waren. Dann nahm Gackt das Tuch von dem Kopf des kleineren und zog ihn an sich, so dass sein Hemd nass wurde. Der ältere wurde auf einmal ganz rot im Gesicht und war froh das Gackt das nicht sehen konnte.

Gackt genoss es richtig den kleinen, zierlich Hyde so in seinen Armen halten zu können. Damit dies aber nicht auffiel, fing Gackt schnell damit an Hydes Rücken trocken zu reiben. Hyde genoss es, wie Gackt über seinen rücken rieb. „Du bist ja völlig verkrampft, ich sollte dich wohl besser Massieren." Flüsterte der Riese in Hydes Ohr.

Noch bevor Hyde irgendwie reagieren konnte, zog Gackt ihn ins Schlafzimmer und legte ihn mit dem Bauch aufs Bett. Gackt fing mit den Schultern an. Hyde fing auf einmal an laut zu stöhnen. Er erschrak und hielt sich die Hände vor dem Mund. Gackt fing an zu lachen: „Wie lang hattest du denn keine Frau mehr im Bett?" „Ach halt doch deinen Mund" wieder sprach der kleine. Doch jetzt bemerkte Hyde das er seit fast vier Monaten kein Sex mehr hatte, er hatte kein verlangen danach gehabt mit irgendeiner Frau ins Bett zu steigen.

Gackt fing wieder an Hyde zu massieren er nahm sich nun den Rücken vor. Langsam aber sicher, tastete er sich immer tiefer. //Wenn Gackt so gut Massieren kann, wie gut muss er dann im Bett sein?// Hyde erschrak sich selbst nun so doll mit seinen eigenen Gedanken, dass er sich schnell hinsetzte. „Danke, das reicht" sagte Hyde ohne Gackt anzugucken.

Gackt lehnte sich nun etwas vor, langsam nahm er Hydes Kopf in die rechte Hand. Langsam näherte er sich Hyde und fing an ihn zu Küssen. Hyde wollte sich zwar eigentlich wären, doch fühlte es sich einfach viel zu Gut an. Nun schaffte Gackt es auch endlich Hydes Lippen auseinander zu bekommen, und seine Zunge in Hydes Mund zu bekommen. In weniger als einem Moment, riss Gackt die Kontrolle von Hydes Mund an sich. Er verwöhnte Hyde bis dieser ein lautes stöhnen in Gackts Mund frei lies. Die beiden trennten nun ihre Lippen von einander und starrten sich innig an.


	2. The Reaction

**Kapitel 2**

„Hyde, ich liebe dich seit ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe.", flüsterte Gackt sanft in Hydes Ohr. Noch bevor Hyde irgendetwas sagen konnte, drückte Gackt ihn sanft zurück auf das Bett und begann ihn innig zu küssen. Die beiden Zungen verschmolzen und Gackt streichelte währenddessen über den nackten Oberkörper des zierlichen Mannes. Seine Hände fanden schnell Hydes Nippel und er begann damit sie zu streicheln. Hyde räkelte sich und griff mit den Händen nach dem Bettlaken um sich irgendwo fest zu halten. //Wie kann es nur sein, dass ich von diesem bisschen Anfassen schon SO reagiere?//

Er nahm nun die Lippen von Hydes Mund und begann sich langsam seinen Weg zu dessen Brust zu küssen. Als er diese erreichte bearbeitete er lustvoll die Nippel mit seiner Zunge. Hyde fing an zu stöhnen und wurde immer lauter und lauter. Er genoss es und bemerkte wie er auf einmal eine Erregung bekam. Gackt legte sich daraufhinauf Hyde ohne sich am Bett abzustützen. //Er ist so niedlich wenn er so stöhnt, und er scheint auch schon langsam steif zu sein zu werden//

Der Größeregriff mit der linken Hand nun in Hydes Schritt und streichelte diesen. Er merkte wie dessenErregung pulsierte und zog Hyde die Hose aus, dann machte er sich an der Boxershorts zu schaffen, doch bevor er sie von Hydes wunderschönem Körper ziehen konnte, entgegnetedieser: „Hör bitte auf! Ich kann das noch nicht… Ich glaub liebe dich auch, … aber es ist das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas mit einem Mann mache." Gackt schaute traurig in die Augen Hydes. „Ich geh jetzt besser nach Hause." Meinte der Kleinere. „Nein bleib hier" protestierte Gackt. „Ich kann dir nicht geben was du willst" sagte Hyde mit einem traurigen Unterton. „Allein nachts neben dir schlafen zu können ist schon genug für mich! Bitte bleib, ich verspreche dir dich nicht weiter an zu fassen_, _wenn du nicht willst"

OK, aber nur, wenn ich meine Hose wiederbekomme und du angezogen bleibst", lenkte Hyde ein.

Hyde legte sich neben Gackt ins Bett und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. „Ich liebe dich Gackt. Nur… ich kann eseinfach noch nicht, tut mir leid.", nuschelte Hyde. „Ich liebe dich auch, mach dir keinen Stress! Ich warte auf dich ", flüsterte Gackt. Hyde roch an Gackt atmete den Geruch von ihm ein //man, riecht der Gut// er schloss daraufhin die Augen, und schlief schnell ein. Gackt drückte Hyde noch mehr an sich und schlief auch kurz nach ihmein.

---------Original---------------

„Hyde, ich liebe dich, seitdem ich dich das erste Mal getroffen hab." Flüsterte Gackt sanft in Hydes Ohr. Noch bevor Hyde irgendetwas sagen konnte schupste Gackt Hyde wieder zurück aufs Bett und Küsste ihn sofort innig. Die beiden Zungen verschmolzen und Gackt streichelte über den Nackten Oberkörper des zierlichen Mannes. Seine Hände fanden schnell Hydes Nippel und er streichelte diese. Hyde rekelte sich und griff mit den Händen nach dem Bettlaken um sich fest zu halten. //Wie kann es nur sein das ich von dem bisschen anfassen schon SO reagiere?//

Gackt nahm nun die Lippen von Hydes Mund weg und setzte diese nun an Gackts Nippeln an und Leckte sie lustvoll ab. Hyde fing an zu stöhnen und wurde immer lauter und lauter. Er genoss es und bemerkte wie er auf einmal Steif wurde. Gackt legte sich nun auf Hyde ohne sich am Bett abzustützen. //Er ist so niedlich wenn er so stöhnt, und er scheint auch schon Steif zu sein//

Gackt griff mit der linken Hand nun in Hydes Schritt und streichelte diesen. Er merkte wie seine Erregung Pulsierte und zog Hyde die Hose aus, Gackt machte sich nun an die Boxershorts, doch bevor er sie von Hydes wunderschönen Körper ziehen konnte, sagte dieser: „Hör auf, ich kann das noch nicht, ich liebe dich auch, aber es ist das erste mal das ich so was mit einem Mann mache." Gackt schaute traurig in die Augen Hydes. „Ich geh jetzt lieber nach hause." Sagte der kleinere. „Nein bleib hier" protestierte Gackt. „Ich kann dir nicht geben was du willst" sagte Hyde mit einem traurigen Unterton. „Allein nachts neben dir schlafen zu können ist schon genug für mich, bitte bleib, ich verspreche dich nicht weiter an zu fassen" „OK, aber ich bekomm meine Hose wieder, und du bleibst angezogen" sagte Hyde.

Hyde legte sich neben Gackt ins Bett und kuschelte sich an Gackts Brust. „Ich liebe dich Gackt, nur ich kann noch nicht, tut mir leit." Nuschelte Hyde. „Ich liebe dich auch, mach dir nur keinen stress, ich kann warten" flüsterte Gackt. Hyde roch an Gackt //man, riecht der Gut// er schloss die Augen, und schlief schnell ein. Gackt drückte Hyde noch mehr an sich und schlief auch sofort ein.


	3. Would you like to move in?

**Kapitel 3**

**Would you like to move in?**

Als Hyde wach wurde, drehte er sich um und bemerkte dass er immer noch bei Gackt war. Doch er lag allein im Bett. War Gackt doch sauer darauf, dass ernicht mit ihm schlafen wollte?

„Guten Morgen mein Engel", sagte Gackt sanft als er daraufhin das Zimmer betrat, „ich hab dir Frühstück gemacht". Gackt setzte sich neben Hyde ihn aufs Bett. Hyde setzte sich nun auch auf. Gackt nahm eine Gabel voll von dem Rührei, das er gemacht hatte, und führte sie zu Hydes Mund. Hyde guckte ihn fragend an und öffnete den Mund, so dass Gackt die Gabel vorsichtig in den Mund des Kleineren schieben konnte. //Mann, ist das aber lecker// „Schmeckt's?", fragte der Jüngere. „Und wie!", antwortete Hyde.

Der Teller war schnell leer und die beiden kuschelten noch etwas im Bett. „Bist du sauer wegen gestern?", fragte der Ältere Gackt.

„Sauer…wieso, weswegen sollte ich?"

„N-na weil… d-du weißt schon", stotterte der Kleinere.

„Nein, was meinst – ach du meinst weil du gestern nicht mit mir schlafen wolltest?"

„Ja genau"

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Du bist zwar der Erste der mir je ne Abfuhr erteilt hat, aber ich weiß, dass ich dein erster männlicher Lover bin."

„L-Lover?"

„Hmm? Wir sind doch jetzt ein Paar… oder willst du nicht?"

„Doch, schon, ich wusste nur nicht, dass du es direkt so ernst meinst."

„Ich hab doch gesagt ‚ich liebe dich' was dachtest du denn?"

Der Kleinere näherte sich nun Gackts Gesicht und küsste ihn zögernd auf die Lippen. „Wann musst du wieder arbeiten gehen?", fragte Hyde während er sich an ihn kuschelte. „In fünf Wochen erst, ich gönne mir eine kleine Auszeit, und du?"

„Ich muss auch erst in sechs Wochen wieder dran, wir hatten ja auch gerade eine Tour, da hat Tetsu drauf bestanden das die Band eine Pause macht", antwortete der Kleine.

„Willst du dann nicht für die nächsten sechs Wochen bei mir einziehen? Ich verspräche dir auch, dass ich dich nicht anfassen werde, solange du es nicht willst!", fragte Gackt während er mit seiner Hand durch Hydes weiches Haar fuhr und ihn auf die Stirn küsste.

„Glaubst du wirklich, das ist so eine gute Idee?", fragte Hyde den Riesen.

„Wieso nicht? Wir kennen uns doch schon lange, und wie schon gesagt, Ich werde nichts ohne dein Einverständnis machen "

„Das ist mir schon klar, so meinte ich das auch nicht…aber, naja wieso eigentlich nicht? Ich muss dann heute nur noch mal nach Hause um meine Sachen zu holen."

„Soll ich dich gleich zu dir fahren?"

„Ja, danke." Hyde kuschelte sich noch mehr an Gackt und küsste ihn, diesmal etwas selbstbewusster, sanft auf seinen Mund.


End file.
